Dans les Brumes du Temps
by SwordCapricorn
Summary: Le jour du mariage d'Usagi et Mamoru, à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère de paix, Sailor Pluton se remémore sa longue vie et les épreuves qu'elle a traversées jusqu'à ce jour. Sailor Pluton - Reine et Princesse Sérénité - Endymion - Uranus et Neptune - Neo Queen Serenity - Chibi-Usagi/Petite Lady Avertissement : POV. Sailor Moon ne m'appartient hélas pas. :/


**Aujourd'hui on est le 29 Octobre et c'est l'anniversaire de Sailor Pluton et pour l'occasion la gardienne du Temps m'a fait quelques confidences. J'ai inventé certains détails, il y a une ou deux citations tirées du manga. Je compte sur votre indulgence pour cette première fic sur l'univers de Sailor Moon. ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p>Dans les brumes qui protègent la Porte sacrée que je garde, j'observe le temps s'écouler depuis la première aube du Soleil. Fille de Chronos, j'ai reçu cette mission divine de celle qui est nous guide, la sublime Reine Sérénité, souveraine du Millénium d'Argent, lorsque après tant d'années de durs entraînements, mes pouvoirs se sont révélés. De ses mains diaphanes j'ai reçu mon Palais, le Château de Charon et un des talismans secrets qui scellent la Guerrière Taboue.<p>

Depuis ce jour béni, j'ai accompli sans faille ma tâche. J'ai veillé sur le cours du fleuve du Temps, prenant garde à empêcher quiconque de le faire dévier en le traversant, appliquant une seule sentence à l'audacieux qui le tenterait : la mort. Il errerait alors sans retour, perdu à jamais dans les limbes.

Chaque jour, la solitude dans ce lieu morne et silencieux m'a pesé. Seul les visages beaux et rayonnants de ma Reine et de notre jeune Princesse étaient mon unique et suffisante lueur d'espoir dans cette pénombre qui m'entourait. Et la présence à la fois lointaine, pourtant si proche de mes compagnes, Uranus et Neptune. Elles seules peuvent comprendre l'abîme de mon isolement. Sans personne pour nous soutenir contre les ennemis, nous nous sommes endurcies, nous nous sommes dépassées pour faire que toujours notre Princesse puisse irradier sa lumière bénie sur ce Système Solaire et dans nos cœurs.

Puis ce jour maudit est arrivé. J'ai senti l'espace trembler, le vent se déchaîner en ouragan lorsque mon monde a basculé, quand ce monstre de Metalia, à la tête des armées terriennes, est parvenu à envahir la Lune. Malgré notre angoisse, notre impatience à agir, nous avons obéi à l'ordre royal, nous ne sommes pas intervenues. Jusqu'au bout nous avons cru en nos camarades Sailors protégeant le Palais, nous avons prié pour les soutenir, mais ce fut inutile. Au bord de la ruine, nos appels au Palais restèrent sans réponse, jusqu'à ce que, répondant à l'ultime ordre du Cristal d'Argent au loin, nos Talismans s'éveillèrent et nous emmenèrent sur la Planète Interdite. Stupéfaites, nous nous sommes retrouvées sur le parvis du Château de Titan, domaine de la Guerrière Taboue. Nous lisions l'angoisse, l'étonnement dans nos regards. C'était la première fois que nous nous rencontrions vraiment et nous savions au fond de nos cœurs que c'était la dernière aussi.

Dans un éclat aveuglant, les Talismans s'unirent, brisant les sceaux éternels. Au cœur d'un globe de lumière la silhouette de la Faucheuse se matérialisa, sa marque planétaire sur le front signa son éveil. L'horreur nous envahit le cœur. La maîtresse du Silence éveillée cela signifiait que nous avions échouées, notre monde serait détruit. Plus aucun ennemi souillant le sol sacré du Palais de leurs envies meurtrières, plus de belles princesses, plus de souveraine au sourire doux et lumineux. L'espoir venait de mourir en faisant naître Sailor Saturne.

Puis elle a abattu le Glaive du Silence et, à l'unisson avec le pouvoir libéré du Cristal d'Argent, nos forces nous quittèrent. La mort nous prit tous ensemble, Sailors et ennemis. Dans le courant de l'avenir, leurs âmes ont dérivées, connaissant d'innombrables nouvelles vies, jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du réveil. Sauf moi. J'ai rouvert les yeux allongée au pas de la Porte du Temps. Je suis restée là, seule, abasourdie, unique survivante de mon royaume.

Combien de larmes durant tous ces siècles ai-je versées au creux du silence des brumes éternelles de l'espace sur mes soeurs guerrières et ma princesse? Pourquoi devais-je être la seule à continuer de vivre? Mon père me rappela la raison : garder le Temps. Je devais poursuivre ma mission en leur mémoire. Maigre consolation. Je regretterai toujours de ne pas être intervenue, ne pas avoir désobéi à cet ordre. Qu'importait de périr puisque j'étais vouée à échapper au cycle des réincarnations?

Un jour pourtant, une nouvelle lumière guérit peu à peu mon cœur douloureux. Un journée lumineuse et chaude de juin. Sous les dômes et les colonnes de verre du Palais de Cristal, ma Princesse est devenue ma Reine, et son bien-aimé notre Roi. La Nouvelle Reine Sérénité avait octroyé la durée de vie de mille ans des Sélénites aux Terriens, apaisé miraculeusement les conflits dans le monde. La paix promettait de durer éternellement. Bientôt le Royaume accueillit une petite Princesse. C'est à cette occasion que je le vis pour la première fois, le Roi Endymion. Le bleu océan de ses yeux, l'argent et le lavande de sa cape me rappelèrent ce qu'étaient les couleurs du monde, loin de la grisaille perpétuelle de mon domaine. Pour la première fois, mon cœur battait pour quelqu'un. Mais ce quelqu'un était uni à ma Reine, je savais cet amour condamné et le gardais enfoui au fond de mon cœur.

Les années s'écoulèrent, emplies de joie. Au hasard de ses explorations dans le Palais, celle qui allait rompre ma solitude se retrouva aux abords de la Porte. Dans cette petite fille je déversai tout cet amour que je ne pouvais donner à l'élu de mon cœur, elle qui avait ses beaux yeux profonds et son air grave. Je m'attachai à elle d'autant que je reçus la confiance de la Reine et du Roi pour veiller sur la jeune princesse quand elle se trouvait à la Porte. J'étais fière de leur confiance en moi. La tendre affection que me portait Petite Lady me réchauffait, je l'aimais comme ma propre fille. Ma Petite Lady.

Lorsque l'on pensait tout danger écarté à jamais, lorsque les ténèbres nous envahir à nouveau, réduisant nos espoirs à néant. De nouveau, je me suis retrouvée à l'écart, dans l'impossibilité d'agir. J'ai cru mourir quand je sentis la mort du Roi. Le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrit à moi quand j'entrouvris la Porte m'horrifia. Tout était-il donc voué à recommencer sans cesse? N'y aurait-il jamais de fin à ces souffrances? Éperdue de chagrin, je n'ai pas vue Petite Lady franchir la Porte pour fuir les assassins de la Lune Noire.

Mon bonheur de la retrouver quelques mois plus tard accompagnée de Sailor Moon me soulagea d'une partie de mes angoisses. Je devais me reposer à nouveau sur autrui pour protéger l'être qui m'était cher et l'arracher aux ténèbres qui voulaient faire d'elle leur maîtresse. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Moi aussi je veux me battre! Me battre et protéger ceux que j'aime!

Pour la première fois j'ai désobéi aux lois de mon royaume. J'ai quitté ma Porte pour rejoindre Sailor Moon. J'ai pris la seule décision qui pouvait empêcher la fin de mon monde. La voix de l'ancienne Reine Sérénité résonnait dans ma tête à l'unisson des battements de mon cœur tandis que je me précipitais hors du Palais. « _Rappelle-toi, Pluton ... Si un jour tu désobéis ... _»

J'ai arrêté le cours du Temps alors que les Cristaux du passé et du futur allaient s'entrechoquer, scellant mon destin. Je savais la punition qui m'attendait, mais cette fois je partais sans regret, j'avais pu combattre avec mes compagnes, pour protéger ma Petite Lady. Ne soyez pas si triste, mon Roi. Je suis si heureuse.

Mais tout ceci n'est plus qu'un passé révolu. Désormais, même si les ennemis nous attaquent sans relâche, je ne suis plus cloîtrée devant cette porte déserte, je ne me bats plus seule, mais aux côtés de mes amies et de la Princesse. Je ne regarderai plus ma planète se faire attaquer sans rien faire. Maintenant, je peux me battre avec elles.

Sous le ciel étincelant des derniers sourires de l'été à l'automne, l'air résonnant du chant des cloches de l'église, je savoure la paix retrouvée après tous ces combats et j'attends avec impatience le jour où je te reverrai, Petite Lady.


End file.
